Mamans
by KartenK
Summary: Une photo vaut mille mots, et celle-ci provoque aussi mille émotions chez Chris.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "famille". Donc voici quelques détails sur mon headcanon de la famille de Chris !_

* * *

L'appartement suisse était rempli de carton empilés les uns sur les autres, ceux avec la mention fragile surplombant d'autres cartons sans étiquettes. Le salon était vide, et les autres pièces commençaient à se vider à leur tour. Chris s'était mis à ranger sa chambre, pensant que ça serait rapide -il avait juste à déplacer ce qu'il avait dans son armoire, après tout. Il avait juste oublié qu'il y avait déposé ses photos. Alors assis en tailleur sur son parquet, Chris s'était laissé envahir par les souvenirs.

Chris avait été un enfant qui parlait beaucoup. Que ce soit en français avec un accent italien, ou en italien avec un accent français. Qu'il invente des mots, qu'il inverse des suffixes. Il continuait de parler parce qu'il aimait ça. Et il parlait à tout le monde. Du coup, il avait beaucoup d'amis, et il les aimait beaucoup. Il avait beaucoup de photos avec des enfants de voisins, des enfants à l'école, des enfants patineurs. Sur chaque photo, Chris portait le même sourire large, sur le même visage rond et imberbe. Ça le faisait rire. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui rappela qu'il devait se dépêcher, et il reposa les photos, les plaça dans un carton et commença à s'occuper de ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers sa commode, et cette fois il fut certain que ce déménagement allait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Parce qu'il avait oublié le cadre tout au fond du premier tiroir. Il l'avait caché il y avait quelques années de ça, sous l'effet de la colère, de la tristesse. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter ces deux visages souriants, si vivants. Il attrapa le cadre avec délicatesse comme s'il manipulait une pierre précieuse, et il s'assit sur son lit.

Il aimait ces amis, mais il se souvient avoir dit qu'il vendrait tous ses amis pour garder ses deux mamans. A cet âge, ce n'était qu'une situation hypothétique, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elles le quitteraient vraiment un jour.

Il se demandait parfois ce qu'il aurait fait de sa vie s'il avait été adopté par une autre famille. Une autre famille moins passionnée, moins sportive, moins artistique. Est-ce qu'il aurait fini dans un bureau en haut d'une tour ? Est-ce qu'il se serait épanoui ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu une vie fade ? Sa pensée était certainement biaisée, mais il pensait honnêtement que sans elles, il aurait erré toute sa vie à la recherche d'un idéal qui n'existait pas. Sans elle, il aurait toujours cru avoir à choisir entre deux amours, il aurait toujours cru avoir à choisir entre plusieurs genres. Or Chris aimait l'amour et il s'en entourait. Il avait plusieurs meilleurs amis, il avait plusieurs partenaires, et il avait plusieurs passions. Deux, plus précisément. Et il les tenait de ses mamans.

Sa mère italienne avait été une patineuse artistique reconnue. Elle avait été sa première inspiration, son premier modèle -juste avant Victor. C'est elle qui lui avait appris à glisser sur la glace, qui l'avait accompagné à ses premières compétitions. Cette voie qu'il avait choisi, il lui devait.

Sa mère suisse avait été beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, mais c'était avant tout une pole danseuse. C'était la danse qu'elle aimait par dessus tout et c'est ce qu'elle avait transmis à Chris. Il se souvenait encore poser ses mains sur la barre de son salon et essayer de grimper. Il n'avait pas pris des cours aussi vite que pour le patinage. C'était venu plus tard dans son adolescence. Si le patinage avait été un coup de foudre, alors il était tombé progressivement amoureux du pole danse, sans même en avoir conscience.

Elles lui avaient donné tout ce qu'elles avaient, tout ce qu'elles aimaient, et Chris l'avait accepté, l'avait fait sien. Pourtant, il le savait, il pouvait interpréter leurs sports à sa façon, il pouvait les détourner le plus possible, l'ombre de ses mamans serait toujours là. A défaut qu'elles, soient encore là pour l'encourager.

« Chris ? T'as bientôt fini ? »

La voix sortit Chris de sa torpeur et il revint à l'état présent -sur son lit, en plein déménagement. Il retira la photo du cadre et la mit dans sa poche. Même à cet âge, il avait toujours besoin de sa famille.

« Oui, je me dépêche ! »

Parce que sans elle, il n'aurait pas le bonheur d'aller toujours vers l'avant.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
